Taken to Oblivion
by rising.vision
Summary: "Because that is what being human is about, facing your problems like a man. Because, let's face it, no one can forget what you did." Clint Barton doesn't know what he's in for. Well, at least, he can't remember why.
1. Prologue

_"_ _How can we trust you?"_

 _"_ _You're more trouble then you're worth!"_

 _"_ _All the pain that you've caused…"_

 _"_ _Why won't you just leave? We don't need you anymore!"_

Voices. Voices that just won't go away with their words that keep stabbing into your brain. Walking up and down the halls of the place you used to call home. A place where you thought you could trust people turning their backs on you. This was the life of Agent Clinton Francis Barton.

Once the most trusted agent in the S.H.I.E.L.D. agency, now turned into one people can't keep their eyes off of because of the smallest possibility of him being compromised, again. People always wondering _when_ he'll turn his back on them. He could deal with not being trusted, he could deal with all the words being thrown at him, he could handle getting less missions because the council doesn't know if he will go rouge. He could handle all of that, but that doesn't mean he had to like it. In fact, he hates it. He can only wish it could all go away in an instant. But no, because that's not how the world works.

You can't run away from your problems, no matter how much you try. You can't hide away and expect it to disappear. You have to face it, look those people in the eyes and trust them, though they don't trust you. Because that is what being human is about, facing your problems like a man.

Because, let's face it, no one can forget what you did.

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **Thank you for reading my first entry to this story! I really hoped you enjoyed this. Please note that because this is the prologue I meant to make it short, my actual chapters with be much longer. Please review, I would really appreciate it, I am always open to your guys' criticism and/or any idea's you have towards my story! I haven't written in a long time, so I really appreciate any pointers you have for me! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, this story has officially taken off! Thanks to grishma239 for reviewing and asking the question if there will be other avengers in this story. So here's some things that can help you answer your questions.**

 **1\. Yes, there will be other Avengers in this story. I might bring them in next chapter, or the one after that, I guess it just depends on how I feel.**

 **2\. I should also mention, in my story Clint's going to be 26. I know it doesn't coincide with the comics or the movies, but in this story I want him to be a little younger.**

 **3\. There will be OC's in this story. At first I wasn't, but while writing this chapter I thought it would be best.**

 **4\. This story takes place after the first Avengers movie, but not right after. And none of the things in Age of Ultron doesn't apply in this story.**

 **Well, I think that's it! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, it was really a great start towards this story. Note, the more reviews I get, the faster I write, so please continue reading and reviewing. For any other questions, just ask. Also, any feedback is always welcome!**

 **So anyways, on to reading!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

Clint.

Clinton? No, just Clint. Clinton sounds old, like someone has power, he doesn't have power, right? Or maybe no authority. Wait, has authority, but little. Maybe like second in command? No, no, just authority, though not a lot.

Clint (assuming that was his name), didn't know a whole lot. Not that he wasn't dumb, no, just he can't remember, anything. In fact, he wasn't even sure if Clint was his real name. That was just the first thing that popped into his head and just stuck to it.

Waking up, not knowing where, or who you are, sucked. Big time. The only thing he did know was that his head killed. Like knives are stabbing into each side spontaneously. He knew that his left wrist was broken, nothing to serious, just a hairline fracture. He also knew that his left foot was going to be the death of him. Clint couldn't tell what specific part hurt, but he did know that it hurt like heck. Sure he could still stand and walk sort of okay, just if he was forced to run, let's just say it would be a no go. He concluded he must've landed on his left side, assuming he fell, which would explain why the left side of his head hurt worse than his right.

Gosh, where was he? He keeps asking himself that, hoping something, no matter how small it is, would be even somewhat recognizable. But of course, with his luck, nothing stood out. Well except that he was in a city and it was freezing.

Shelter. That was the next thing he could think of. He needs to get out of his wet clothes and into dry ones. Waking up in an ice cool pool of water was not his ideal way of welcoming consciousness. He could already feel his temperature fluctuating. He looked around finding a lot of houses, most of which are being used, but a shed caught his eye. Huh, hopefully no one would mind if I use that for the night.

Making his way about fifty yards to the makeshift shelter, he started noticing more things about the city. He wasn't in America, he knew that for sure, no one spoke English. He recognized the language though. Not Dutch or Spanish, one he wasn't very good at, one he always struggled with. Losing his train of thought, he focused on the people's attire. He noticed everyone had _dressed to impress_ on this day providing a conclusion that he wasn't in a poor city, or more likely country. Spain? No, again, no one was speaking Spanish.

His brain was foggy, ever since he woke up, he couldn't think straight, like a wall was blocking his comprehensive ability and it seemed to be getting worse. He stumbled to a bench, sitting down heavily. He held his head in his hands trying to stop the spinning and confusion. He was starting to feel nauseous.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?"

He stood up quickly at the voice, regretting it almost instantly, almost losing his balance, but a hand steadied him. He quickly put a face to the hand, and the voice. It was a man, looking slightly older then Clint, maybe 29 or 30. He had dark brown, or black hair (it was hard to tell as the sunlight was hitting it), crystal blue eyes, and the man was a couple inches taller than himself.

"Uh, yeah? Yeah." He replied, startled.

The man chuckled, "You don't seem so sure. I looked like you were about to throw up for a second there."

The man had an English accent, sounding like he was from the East Coast somewhere. It was kind of relieving to hear someone from America, rather than…well, wherever he was.

"Yeah, well, I'm fine." Keeping it short, hoping he would just leave Clint alone.

"Oh you can't be serious!" The other voice caught him off guard.

Standing off to the side, now making her way over, was a woman. She was about 27, judging from her appearance. She had auburn hair and green eyes. Her height was about five feet and six inches, tan as if she's been outside all of her life. She had a little bit of an accent, still American, maybe a little western? He wasn't sure, but he didn't get a lot of time to ponder on it before she started speaking again.

"Come on James, look at him!" She gestured towards Clint, "He clearly needs help." She added firmly.

James, coming to the conclusion that was the man's name, looked a bit reluctant. "Well…"

He got cut off before he could make the complete sentence.

"No, that wasn't a question." She knelt in front of Clint, making him realize he had sat down again. "My name's Alex, well Alexandria, but please, just stick to Alex. What's yours?" She asked gently.

"Clint." He replied, shaking her hand that was held out to him.

"Nice to meet you Clint," She looked at James, "this is James, my fiancée."

James gave a brief wave with a grin. "Howdy."

She then got up and sat next to the mystery man. "Gosh, you must be freezing!" Taking off her coat, she put it around his shoulders.

Clint looked down at his attire. Dark blue sweats, gray tee shirt, and sandals. Wow, he must look like a freak, it was cold outside, and most everyone had huge coats on covering at least second layer of clothing, maybe more.

"Thanks." He said appreciative.

"What are you doing in Switzerland, in the middle of winter, without any winter clothes on?" She asked accusingly, almost as if she was angry with him. But why would she be angry with him, they've only just met. Well, he did find out one thing, he was in Switzerland, but why?

He looked up as she cleared her throat. Oh right, she asked him a question. So he shrugged, really not knowing why.

"Ooh, okay, just because you shrugged means I totally understand." She answered mockingly, still accusing him. She scuffed, "Please! As if that's an answer."

James snickered in the background. Probably because this was usually him on the other end rather then Clint.

"S-sorry, I-I honestly don't know why." Giving her a true statement, but really confused himself.

She looked startled. "Wait a second, you don't know why?"

Clint nodded back, unsure of what else he should do.

Alex turned to James, both showing a concerned look, then back to Clint.

"What's your full name?" She asked, reluctantly waiting for the answer.

"I don't know. I just know the name Clint, I'm not even sure that _is_ my name." He looked down at his hands, not sure what else to say.

"Gosh…Okay, well we need to get you somewhere out of this cold. James, call a taxi please." James nodded, also thinking this was a good idea, a whistled for a cab. It only took a few moments before on pulled up next to the curb.

"Alright, up and at 'um." James said helping Clint up and to the cab.

This was odd, no one should be helping him, and he shouldn't be accepting it. But alas here he was, buckled into a cab between two strangers by the names of James and Alex.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Warning: In this chapter there will be talk of blood and medical treatment. Not gruesome, but you should be aware. Also, I am not a doctor, or a lawyer, so if anything is wrong I'm sorry, but it works for this story, plus it's just a story so it will be okay._**

 ** _0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o_**

It was a half hour drive to James and hers hotel. She always thought Switzerland was romantic, that was one of the many things James and her shared, both of them were so fantasized by Switzerland. They had come here as sort of an early honeymoon, they were to be married in early spring, and not wanting to go when the tourism was high they decided to come in the late winter. February to be exact, being so romantic with Valentine's Day and all, it also helped that they both preferred the cold rather than the heat.

It was their second to last day in this wonderful country, and skiing the day before had really taken a toll on both of them, so today they decide to take a stroll downtown in Geneva. It was quite cold that day, 29.7 Fahrenheit (or -1.3 Celsius) and surprisingly rained rather than snowed that morning. They were on their way to get breakfast at about 7:00am, they both were early risers, and that's where they stumbled upon a broken man.

Okay, they wouldn't call him broken, but hurt, very. From the first time she saw Clint, she felt like it was her responsibility to take care of him. Sure she didn't know anything about the man, but she sure felt something. It was her idea to talk to him, to ask if he was okay. James volunteered to ask him, just in case he was a psycho or something. James knows little French, it was Alex that got them places, and asking people where to get to a flower shop or something. She'd taken three French speaking classes in collage, and ultimately they've paid off. But luckily, today was a different story. He could speak perfect English, letting James talking to him (first) while making sure his future bride was safe. Though she didn't stick to the plan.

Once the stranger said he was "fine" when he clearly wasn't was the last straw for her. She doesn't put up with bull crap, and she sure won't start now. So she confronted him, found out he had no idea where or who he is, and easily accepted their help. Though he was probably out of it by then, he was in shock and running a fever, he could be easily persuaded.

So here he was, squished in between two strangers, staring out the window in a trance. He looked very uncomfortable taking no surprise there, but he was also very focused and aware of his surroundings. Is eyes held pain like a war veteran would've. Suppose that even if you can't remember the actual war, it would always be part of you. He was sitting up straight and not moving an inch sense they've gotten situated and on their way in a cab. He was very interesting, very different.

Though she would like to have her own questions answered, she focused on the mystery man's appearance. His face was flushed, indicating he in fact did have a fever. His left wrist was swollen, he must've landed on it weird. Also, his foot, even under his sweats, she could clearly see there was something wrong with it. Probably broken, she concluded. And blood was all in his hair, down one side of his face. Though she could tell it wasn't bleeding anymore, it defiantly was head injury probably resulting in a concussion. She could see his arms had taken quite a beating also. There were scrapes and cuts all over them, probably under his clothing too. There was also one other thing she noticed. The back of his shirt, around his neck, was covered in blood.

She leaned a little closer trying to expect the wound better. She could tell it was fresh, blood was still coming out of it. Alex could only see the top half of the cut, the shirt covering the rest of it. Though she could only see so much, she could tell it was something to be of a concern. Making her decision, she called up to the front of the cab.

"Hey driver, take us to the nearest hospital instead please." She said in French, distractingly.

"Of course, no problem!" He answered almost too cheerfully.

James gave her a questioning look, understanding what she had said, in which she returned with a reassuring smile. James shrugged and looked out the window, letting her do whatever she felt right in this situation.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

They arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. There were ambulances coming and going quickly, it seemed like today was the time everyone wanted to be admitted. The cab drove up to the main entrance and told the three the pay for the ride. James handed him some cash, told him to "keep the change", and pulled the half dazed mysterious man out of the door, in which Alex followed swiftly.

Clint looked around, clearly not expecting to end up at the hospital. "What are we doing here?" He asked as he looked towards the ER entrance. "Are you guys hurt?" Turning towards them.

"No, we're here for you." James responded with a chuckle.

Clint looked at James with alarm. "No, no, no, not here, please I can't go here."

Alex gave him a confusing look. "We could go to a different hospital if you want, I think one is about twenty minutes away."

"No, no hospitals, at all!" Clint yelled, and started pacing back and forth. Which must've hurt considering his foot was in very bad shape, but he didn't notice.

James grabbed his shoulders, stopping the pacing. "Look, we found you an hour ago. You have a high fever, broken wrist, messed up foot, and a head injury. You _are_ going inside of this hospital and getting checked out, no excuses." He said firmly as he would to a child.

Clint looked startled, not expecting to be lectured. He looked down and gave a little nod, "Okay." He answered quietly.

"Great!" James gave a little smile, then looked towards his fiancée. "Alex, can you please get a wheelchair?" Who nodded in return.

He then pulled Clint to the nearest bench and waited for the wheelchair to come.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The doctors took Clint in to be examined over an hour ago. In that time James and Alex got to work on the paperwork. They didn't know anything about the man and yet they were paying for his medical bills. It would have been a problem, but luckily James' parents were quite rich, leaving him with a ton of money and there striving business.

His parents had died in a car crash a couple years ago when they got hit straight on by a truck. It was very tragic, and all the people that had known them mourned for weeks on end. Being their only child, James inherited everything, starting with the house and ending with the business.

"Old is he?" Alex asked him as she reached the birthday.

"I don't know, 25? 26?" He answered. He could tell that the man was younger then the both of them, but by how much, he had no idea.

When they were done with the paperwork, they started to look through it. Almost all of it was blank, the only thing completely filled out was the Administration section, adding Alex and James' names down as the emergency contact. Both stood up and went to the main office to give back the, now filled out, paperwork. The lady sitting at the counter looked very unimpressed as she looked through it.

"So, you sir, are going to pay for the patient's medical expenses?" She asked pointedly at James.

"Yes, he is." Alex answered back in French.

James gave her a thankful look, not knowing what the lady had said before.

"Okay, whatever." The lady shrugged. Clearly this hospital only cared about the money rather than the information. "Well, he should be out of surgery from his foot in the upcoming hour. So you can wait in the chairs right over there." She said pointing to the chairs they were just sitting at. "His doctor will be with you shortly."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It took exactly one hour and twenty three minutes for Clint's surgery to be done since they had talked to the front desk lady. Within ten minutes his doctor came out asking for the party for Clint. Both James and Alex stood up waiting for the news.

"Ah, there you are." The doctor was most likely from England, speaking perfect English, which James was very grateful for. The doctor reached out and shook both of their hands. "I'm Dr. Green, Clint's doctor. I understand you two were the ones who brought him in?"

"Yes doctor." Alex responded, "How is he?"

Dr. Green gestured at the chairs. "Please, have a seat, this could take a bit."

Once they were all seated, Dr. Green started talking. "Clint's a different fellow. He came in with a fractured wrist, three cracked ribs, broken foot, fever, and a head injury."

James nodded, "Yeah, we know. How was the surgery doc?"

The doctor started his speech. "His surgery went fantastic. Though is foot was shattered, we were able to get all the bones in his foot back in place. He will have to spend two weeks mostly in a wheelchair. It would be just crutches, but with his wrist fractured, it would be a no go. After two weeks in a wheelchair he needs to be on crutches for three more weeks."

Alex had a hand over her mouth. She was amazed that Clint could even walk on his foot in the first place after hearing the doctor explain.

He continued. "We wrapped his ribs up, they will heel within the week, and they weren't very severe. His fever is still slightly high, but no longer threatening to himself or others. That too should also be gone within the week." The doctor paused. "I would like to talk about his head injury now. He has amnesia, and we aren't sure if it will be temporary or not. We also have noticed that he has PTSD, or post-traumatic stress disorder, though he doesn't remember any of it. Before we put him out he took a nap, waking only moments later freaked out. He fell asleep again, and when we woke him a half hour later he didn't remember it. We hypothesize that he only gets PTSD when he sleeps, but we don't exactly know why. Lastly, I want to talk to you about the cut on the back of his neck. I could tell you one thing for sure, it was intentional and someone took something out of it."

Alex sat there stunned. She knew all the things about his foot and everything, but the thing that spooked her the most was that someone hurt him intentionally and had gotten something out of his neck.

"Is he awake?" She asked.

"No, not for a while actually. We put him on high sedatives, so he's going to be unconscious at least until tomorrow morning, but you're welcome to see him if you'd like. "

The couple nodded.

"Excellent, follow me please." The doctor got up and headed towards the ICU.

Alex didn't know what to feel. Nervous, obviously, but also felt responsible for the man, though they had barely just met. It was all very confusing, both James and her had some sort of connection towards a complete stranger. They finally reached the door, anxious to see him.

"I can allow you both twenty minutes, but that's it, he's still not completely out of the woods." The doctor opened the door letting them both in and shutting it quietly, leaving them alone.

The room was dark, having all the lights off, but sun was making its way through the closed curtains. It was about 8:30pm, providing a sunset shining into the room. They pulled up two chairs up to the right side of the bed, finally taking in the younger man's appearance. His head was wrapped in gauze, providing the not so original look of a brain injury victim. His left wrist was covered in a black cast going up to the middle of his arm. She couldn't see the back of his neck, but she could tell it was also covered with gauze. His left foot was propped up on some pillows, which was also covered in a cast, outside of his thin blanket. All in all, he looked miserable, even when not awake.

"What are we going to do?" James asked suddenly, defeating the purpose of complete silence.

Alex looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he doesn't know who he is. No one has claimed him, and I doubt he will be. We are paying for his medical expenses, so are we just going to leave him here, or what?"

She thought to herself for a second, contemplating what he had said. "Are you saying…you want to take custody of him?"

"I guess so, yeah." James looked as confused as she did. "Well, just think about it. He would probably be turned over to a mental hospital or something. He's in a foreign country for Pete's sake, and he doesn't have a clue of where, or who he is! So what I'm saying, is that we take care of him, he'll need it, at least until he gets back on his feet. What do you say?"

Alex looked at him, trying to figure out what her fiancée just said. "He's not some kind of puppy that we could just adopt! He's only about five years younger than us, he's an adult! And think about the law, think of all the things we would have to do to get custody over him, it's practically impossible!"

"True," James responded back, "but it's not impossible. It can be done in special circumstances, and I consider this a special circumstance. We are already practically taking care of him, why stop now when he needs us most?"

Her fiancée was insane, but no matter how much she denied the idea, she couldn't help but agree. "We need to ask Clint first before we make any rash decisions."

James nodded, smiling that she was on the same page. "That seems fair, in the meantime, let's do research and see exactly what needs to be done."

Both got up and walked out the door, down to the lobby, out of the hospital, leaving the broken man in their wake.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and leave me your comments, questions, and/or your concerns. Remember, more review the faster I update!**


	4. Chapter 3

Clint felt numb. He could tell he was injured and still in pain, but it felt like he was in a fog. Carefully he opened his eyes, grateful that someone had turned off the lights. Looking around he realized he'd never been in this room before, though he could tell he was in a hospital. How did he get there? He had no idea, but he did remembered a couple ' _must've brought me here'._ He thought to himself. He also noticed he was alone, no one in sight, not even in the halls. In some way he felt like he'd been abandoned, but that quickly left his mind as he looked for a way to get out of this death hole.

He sat up on his bed a wave of nausea and dizziness swept over him. With his mind slowly clearing up, he started looking over himself. A foot cast went from his toes to his mid-thigh on his left leg. His left hand also had a cast going from the middle of his arm going up to cover all but his fingers. His ribs hurt, but just a numbing pain, nothing he couldn't handle. They were also wrapped up under his thin and slightly revealing hospital gown. He noticed his clothes that he was wearing before next to him on a chair. Though it was difficult and took some time, he finally gotten them on leaving his gown folded on his bed. Scratching his head, he also noticed it was wrapped in gauze to cover his head injury, he finally revealed his plan of escape.

He could tell he was on the third floor concluding that the window would be his best bet to his outside doorway. Standing up on his uninjured foot, he reached for the crutches conveniently by his bed, there was also a wheelchair, but not way would he ever ride in that willingly. It was awkward walking with the crutch, having to put it under his right arm because his left one was injured, but it wasn't impossible. Losing his balance only once, he finally made it to the window and opened it. The breeze felt good on his slightly flushed skin. He breathed in the fresh air, sighing in relief, and then gracefully hopped out the window and climbed his way down the side of the building to the ground.

The grass covered in a thin blanket of snow felt nice on his bare feet and warm skin, as he walked towards the bus stop, conveniently just a block away from the hospital entrance. Looking down at his feet every once in a while to see where he was stepping, he noticed he was surprisingly making great time.

A little bit after he was looking at his feet once again, he heard someone clearing their throat. Clint look up just in time, preventing a collision with a very angry woman and an amused man. _Crap._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James was up all night trying to find a way that both he and Alex could take some sort of custody over Clint. So far, nada. It didn't really surprise him, considering it was practically impossible, but he hadn't given up yet. Looking over at his fiancée passed out on the couch with a laptop on her stomach, he finally decided that he had enough.

He looked over at the clock beside him. _8:45 am,_ of course. He got up from his uncomfortable chair he had just happened to be sitting in all night, and went to take a needed shower. Fifteen minutes later he was dressed and walking out into the living room, only to find the couch was now empty. Just as he was about to call out her name, he heard a shower running. _'Must've just missed her_ ', he mused to himself. With that he started making breakfast. Half hour later Alex was all ready for the day, eating eggs and toast next to James.

"So," Alex broke the silence. "Did you find anything?"

James shook his head. "No. I think the only way is to convince Clint to just live with us, but it will have to be his choice. We can't force him, unless we want to become kidnappers, but I'm not very fond of the idea of becoming criminals."

James always had a sense of humor, not matter how dire the situation is. One thing Alex loves and hates about him.

"Well, I guess that's just what we'll have to do." Alex replied, completely serious. "I say we leave right now to go to the hospital and I guess talk Clint into it."

With that James brought the dishes to the sink and grabbed his coat. "Let's go."

Alex nodded and followed him out the door.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

They rode the bus today, mostly because it was cheaper, and it was easier then calling for a cab. Good choice too, because next thing they know, they are stopping an injured man, walking towards the bus, on once crutch. Both Alex and he were folding their arms over their chest, him giving an amused smirk, while Alex had an angry frown covering her face. James cleared his throat to get the attention of the younger man, who stood before them with panic in his eyes for being caught.

"What you doing?" James asked playfully.

Clint looked between both of them, panic slowly leaving his eyes. While he smirked back and with the same tone of voice, replied, "Nothin', what about you?"

"Oh you know, just stopping an idiot from breaking out of a hospital."

"Hey! I wasn't breaking- "But soon got cut off from the woman standing in front of him.

"Oh shut it Clint, we're not idiots, but you're sure acting like one." She said annoyed. "Now come sit down before you face plant the concreate."

All three of them were sitting on a bench, one of which who had the guilty look back in his expression.

"How the crap did you escape?" James finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Window." Clint said back uncomfortably.

Both Alex and James looked at him in disbelief. "What?" Alex asked.

"Window." He said back, pointing at the window connected to his room on the third floor.

"I...but…you know what, never mind." Alex tried to wrap her head around that, but in the end just gave up.

Once she finished her sentence, James phone started ringing. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Mr. James Greyson?"_

"Yes?" Both Clint and Alex were interested in the conversation.

 _"_ _Sorry to inform you, but somehow the man you brought in, Clint was his name, he escaped this morning."_ James could tell the man was Clint's doctor, the one who could speak English.

"Well actually…" His reply fell short, Clint shook his head and silently pleaded with him. "Um. Okay. So, what happened?"

 _"_ _Well, he was under strong drugs this morning, we were expecting him to wake up, but not till this afternoon at least. Though he was guarded from the outside, he somehow slipped passed us. We still think he's in a hospital, most likely passed out somewhere, but as of right now he's missing."_ The doctor let that soak in, not aware Clint was with the man he was talking to him, pleading to keep him a secret.

"Okay," James said slowly. "Please let me know if you find anything."

 _"_ _Yes, of course, again I am sorry and I promise you all of our staff is keeping an eye out for him. I am sorry I have caused you this distress."_

"Yeah, no problem, this wasn't your fault, not at all. Goodbye." With that James hung up the phone.

"Clint…" He looked at the man who sat beside him, then put his own head in his hands.

"Sorry." Clint said quietly, looking down.

All were silent for a moment. Alex rubbing the injured man's back, clearly noticing he was hurting.

"Okay." James turned towards Clint. "I'm going to offer you a deal."

Clint nodded, interested in what he would say.

"You could both come back to the States with Alex and me, and stay with us until you get your memory back." James said. "Or, you can go back to the hospital and you call the shots."

Clint looked at him in disbelief. "You….you want me to come live with you guys?"

"Of course, hon!" Alex explained. "We're not just going to leave you here. You can either come home with us or stay here, either way, we're not leaving you."

"But, we only just met." Clint said still confused.

"So? I'm already paying for you, we practically are already taking care for you." James explained.

Clint nodded carefully. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, so what do you say?"

Clint look at both of them. "Would you make me ride in a wheelchair?"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Within four hours of long lines and panicked packing jobs, three new people had joined the Delta flight from Switzerland to Boston. Because it was such last minute, not all of them could sit together. So it ended up being that James and Clint sat side by side towards the back of the plane while Alex insisted being in the front, something about air pressure. As it turned out, Clint got stuck in the middle of James and an old petit lady, while James got the window seat.

"It's really no problem if Alex and I switch seats so you can sit by her…" Clint said awkwardly after a long silence.

James gave a small laugh in return, "Clint, I've already told you, you're going to sit by me. Plus, Alex likes the front of the plane better anyways."

"Okay." They both sat in silence for a moment.

With that the plane started moving while the flight attendants were going over the safety procedures. After takeoff and the plane going at a steady speed, Clint could tell he was starting to get antsy. "So what do you do for a living?" He asked, breaking the silence.

James looked over, questioning if Clint spoken to him. "I took over my dad's business when he passed away, it's mostly software and stuff. I was actually going to school to become an architect, that's where I met Alex, but my parents died suddenly and I had to take over my dad's business."

Clint nodded, trying to figure out why that sounded familiar. After a moment, he came up blank, he could tell it was going to bother him for some time.

"So, Alex is an architect?"

"Yeah," James looked fondly at his fiancée rows ahead of him. "She's one of the greatest, she's actually over a building in New York, and it will be almost as tall as the Stark- I mean, Avengers Tower!"

Clint grabbed his head in pain-flashes coming and going from his brain. Though it was too fast to actually see anything, he knew that the mention of the Avengers Tower had set them off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you okay?" James asked at the man in pain.

It lasted about two minutes before he could get his thoughts straight, still feeling a dull pain in the back of his head. "Y-yeah, just got dizzy or something."

"You want to lay down?" James asked.

Clint gave him a confused look, clearly thinking they was no way, taken that he was in the cramped middle seat with no bed, not to mention no leg room.

James recognized his confusion and quickly clarified it. "You know, I have no problem if you lay your head on my shoulder."

Clint looked embarrassed, "Um, what?"

James gave an amused sigh, grabbed Clint's head and rested it on his own shoulder. After a moment, James could finally feel Clint start to relax, fully rested his head against him, and closed his eyes. ' _Probably defect from the pain meds he was on recently.'_ James mused to himself.

It was going to be a long ride, but with Clint resting on him and the thought of going home, he relaxed while looking out the window.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nick Fury was not a very patient man.

So when one of his top agents doesn't report back it almost four days, everyone could tell he was getting agitated.

"Sir!" One of the junior agents came running up to him. "We received a message, I think you should come listen to it immediately!"

Fury followed swiftly towards the communication area, once he walked in he could tell everyone was on edge. "What is it?" He asked firmly.

Someone pointed to the junior agent. Nodding, he sat down and pressed a play button.

On the screen was his best agent, tied to a chair, but conscious.

 _"_ _Hello S.H.I.E.L.D."_ A man stepped into view, though his face was out the shot, so you couldn't tell who it was. _"I believe I have something of yours."_

With knife in hand, the man pushed the agents head forward, and painfully dug out the chip that every agent was to have in their neck.

Agent Clint Barton screamed.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **So…what'd you guys think?**

 **Sorry for the long delay, I was out of town and haven't had time to write this chapter. If you haven't noticed by now, try to post ever Monday. I know this is very late, but just know if I haven't posted on Monday, it for sure would be posted within the week.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, please leave a comment, question, or concern. And remember, the more reviews, the faster I post!**


	5. Chapter 4

It had been three hours since the plane had taken off, meaning it was still another five hours until they reach New York. After that they would have to wait another four hours, due to layover, until they take the hour flight to Boston. They wouldn't get home until at least 10:00 that night, Alex had figured out in her head.

The flight itself wasn't too bad, considering she practically lived on an airplane because her parents had to travel so much before they'd retired. She as an architect has to travel quite a bit, but not as much as she would've thought. Surprisingly, the company she works for is very flexible, she only has to fly to New York once a week for the weekend.

For the first three hours she had taken a nap, grateful that her seat reclined slightly. She had woken up from turbulence, but feeling very refreshed otherwise. She glanced back on the boys behind her, smiling at herself when she saw them. James was leaning against the window, earbuds pressed into his ears, and watching a movie paying in front of him. Leaning on his shoulder was an exhausted looking Clint. He was fast asleep, and very comfortable from the looks of it. She had seen him laying his head down on James before she had taken her nap, must've been completely worn out if he'd been sleeping this long.

Looking ahead of her, she also noticed a movie playing. Too riled up to go back to sleep, she decided to engross herself into the children's cartoon.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

James hated plane rides. Not because of the turbulence or the small possibility that the plane would crash, no, none of that bothered him. What he hated was the cramped space. You get a tiny chair, no leg room, and no decent food. And not to forget the fact that you have to sit in the chair for hours, so long that you can't feel your butt. All in all, it was miserable.

Though he did get a window seat, he would never complain about that.

 _"_ _Four more hours"_ He thought to himself.

Looking ahead he spotted Alex. She was watching the movie Cars, almost engrossed in it. Probably because that was the only thing to do on this freaking plane. She was sitting by a mom and her kid, the kid also was watching the movie intently while the mom was trying to get some sleep.

Glancing at the rest of the passengers, they seemed to be either watching the movie, reading, or asleep. It looked like a typical plane ride.

The only thing different about it, only concerning three people, was the man asleep on James' shoulder who couldn't remember anything.

 _"_ _That would suck"_ James thought looking down at Clint. _"Not being able to remember your own name, and now on a plane with two complete strangers on their way to a different country."_

Trying to grasp the concept of being an amnesiac, James felt movement on his left side where Clint was laying. He still seemed to be fast asleep, maybe a little uncomfortable, but still it was a plane.

After some time of silence, James heard a small moan coming from the younger man.

"Clint." James said softly, nudging him slightly.

Not seconds later, Clint bolted up in his seat, breathing ragged.

"Whoa, you okay?"

Clint looked around, confused and with a little panicked. He turned towards the voice, relief filled his eyes after seeing someone he recognized.

"Sorry, just, uh, you startled me." He said to James.

"I think you were having a bad dream." James said uncomfortably. "Do…uh…do you want to talk about it?"

Clint shook his head. "I can't remember all of it."

"Well, what do you remember about it?" James asked, not wanting to pry, but asking out of concern.

"Um, okay." Clearing his throat, he continued on. "I saw a red head, she was shooting a gun, but wasn't pointing at me. She called me 'Barton'? I think? I don't know. But anyways, there was a flash of some sort, it think my dream skipped ahead a few years or something, but and suddenly I was in a room, and there was a guy, a-and a video camera. He was saying something, and then I woke up."

Clint looked at James and then down at his hands. "There was more, but I can't remember…" He finished off.

James stared at him for a moment. "Um, wow." Not completely sure what to say, noting that Clint nodded and looked down at his hands uncomfortably.

"So, what do you think 'Barton' means?" Breaking the silence.

Clint shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, maybe it's your name, or like a code name."

Clint shook his head. "No, defiantly not a code name. It makes more sense if it was my name, but like a last name or something."

"Clint Barton." James said quietly to himself.

Clint looked up at James as if something just clicked. "James, that is defiantly my name."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sir, what's our next move?" Agent Hill asked him.

Nick Fury kept his eye on the screen, though it was black. "When was this filmed?" He asked to no one unparticular.

"A couple days ago Sir, but it was just sent today." Hill answered him again.

Nodding, he replied, "Do you know the location of which this was filmed?"

"We just know the general area, somewhere in the south part of Switzerland"

"And do we know the location of the chip?"

Hill once again answered. "No, we think it was destroyed right after this was shot, the last reading we got from it was also just a general area of where this was filmed. We think he's bouncing around our readings. We can't get an exact location."

"Alright then." And with that, the Director walked out of the room.

Maria, looking confused, followed shortly after.

After ten minutes of searching for her boss, she finally gave up and pulled out her cell phone.

Two rings later he answered. " _Hello?"_

"Where the crap did you go?" She asked annoyed.

 _"_ _I'm on my way to Avengers Tower."_ He said simply.

"What? Are you kidding? You can't ask them to just stop whatever they're doing to go find one of _our_ agents!" She got into a car, and started driving towards the tower.

 _"_ _Watch me."_

With that he hung up, and headed towards his destination.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tony hated S.H.I.E.L.D.

Okay, he didn't hate it, but sometimes it really got on his nerves. So when the Director of it came to his front doorstep at seven in the morning, he was not a happy camper.

"Hello Mr. Stark."

"What are you doing here?" He asked walking away to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"We need the Avengers." Nick said, sitting on a lounge chair in the living room.

Tony took a sip of his coffee. "You know, a simple phone call would have been alright, you didn't have to come all the way down here, although it is very touching that you did." Tony ended sarcastically.

"Cut the crap Stark. Now can you please call all the Avengers here please?"

"Okay, mom." Tony said under his breath. He then took out his phone and sent out a text. "They should be here momentarily."

Not even five minutes later Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Natasha were all sitting/standing in the living room, all eyes on the director.

"Where's Thor?" Nick asked, noticing all the other Avengers were there, minus Clint of course.

"Asgard." Natasha said distractingly while on her phone.

Nodding, Nick continued. "Can you all please pay attention?"

Sighing, Natasha put away her phone and looked back at Fury.

"As you all can see, you are short an Avengers-not counting Thor of course."

"Well yeah, Clint, he's on a mission or something." Tony spoke up, stating the obvious.

"Ah, and that's where you're wrong." All looked at Nick with confusion. "He _was_ on a mission, now he's MIA."

Shocked, Steve broke the silence. "What do you mean MIA?"

"What I mean is that for four days we hadn't heard from Barton, then today we received a video." With that, he gestured to Agent Hill, who had arrived ten minutes prior, to play the video.

Though it was only about two minutes, with the silence that followed it felt like years.

"Now," Fury turned back to the group. "I'm calling the Avengers to help locate him, specifically Stark and Banner at this moment. I want you two to come down to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and track down exactly where Agent Barton's chip implant lost power."

Both nodding Bruce and Stark got up to head to the lab to get the equipment they would need.

"Natasha, I need you to hack into all airplane security and see if you could find Barton's face in the system." She got up right away and got in the elevator.

Lastly turning to Steve. "Rogers, you are my ground man. I need you to pack your bags, you're headed to Switzerland."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Dang, it's been two weeks since I updated, and this isn't even some of my best work!**

 **Sorry for the wait, but I promise I will post once more by the end of this week, you guys deserve it, after all I've done to you!**

 **So stupid moment for me. I was watching Captain America the First Avenger, and I totally forgot the Bucky's real name is James! It could be a little problem, I wasn't even thinking! So, I was thinking, I can turn** **my** **James into Bucky, or I could just leave it how it is and not even worry about it. Really it's your guys' choice, you tell me!**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading. Please review, I really need that motivation!**

 **Thanks again, and happy late 4** **th** **of July!**


	6. Chapter 5

_"_ _Hello, and welcome to Boston. It is now 11:25 PM Eastern standard time, air temperature 53 degrees Fahrenheit. Please make your way to the exit towards the front of the plane. Have a great evening, and thank you for flying with us!"_

Alex sat up, drowsy from the constant riding on a plane. _"Defiantly have jetlag"_ She thought to herself, while at the same time standing up.

Looking back she spotted James waking an also drowsy looking Clint from his nap. For a moment he looked confused, then flushed when realizing he'd just taken a nap on James. The older man laughed at his expression and pulled him out into the walkway.

Chuckling to herself, she grabbed her carryon bag from above her and made her way towards the exit.

She met them over at the baggage claim, suitcases already in hand, and a bagel in the other.

Both looked at her bagel hungrily. "Don't worry, we'll stop by somewhere to get you guys something. Now help me with these bags!" She said, tossing one to James, and her carryon to Clint, who easily swung it over his shoulder.

She was grateful that they'd both packed light, but also unfortunate because there wasn't enough clean clothes to get Clint to wear. Yes, he was still in his t-shirt and sweats they found him in. James and Alex were planning on going shopping for him, but that was the day Clint tried to escape the hospital. After that it all became too hectic and they just didn't find the time.

James had called a cab while she was deep in thought, but quickly came out of it when a yellow car pulled up beside the curb.

The luggage was quickly put in the trunk by the cab driver and James. Clint had taken the window seat farthest away from the curb, while Alex took the other window seat leaving James in the front, which he was okay with.

James gave the driver the address of his/their home, and off they went.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I'm not finding anything." Steve had his arms pulled around him while shivering. Yes, he knew he was 'Captain America' and he's a superhero, saved the world multiple times, and lived in ice for 70 years, but that doesn't mean he couldn't get cold. In fact, after being thawed out, he's been more cold then warm.

He was dressed in normal civilian clothes, pants, a light coat, and snow boots. Though he did wish he was in a better coat considering he was standing in the middle of a blizzard. Poor planning on his part. He had been in Switzerland for 18 hours now, searching for his missing teammate since he got off the plane. He hadn't stopped once, and let me tell you, he was exhausted.

 _"_ _Okay Cap, head back to the hotel, we'll figure out what to do next from here."_ Maria said back to him through his com. Fury couldn't just leave headquarters whenever he pleased to find someone MIA, though he wanted to very badly, so he sent his next best thing, Maria Hill.

Grabbing a cab, he told the driver the address of the hotel, and sat back to enjoy the little time to take a break.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Home sweet home." James said opening the door to his house.

Clint was gawking as they walked into the front room. Everything looked brand new. The floors were wooden, a rug covered most of the front room, and plants were everywhere. The ceilings were high and to the right was a spiral staircase leading to who knows were. He'd only taken one step inside and was already amazed by the whole house.

James looked over at Clint, smirking at his expression. "Yep, this is our house. We're planning on moving sometime soon though because it's just too big for two people, but in the meantime, make yourself at home."

Both Alex and James started walking towards the back of the house. Not knowing what to do, Clint followed.

Somehow they'd made it to the kitchen, even though it was almost midnight, James started making some food while Alex motioned for Clint to follow her.

They made it to another staircase and walked up to the second floor.

"So all the bedrooms are on this floor. James and mine are this one." She said pointing to on the left side of Clint at the end of the hallway. "And this one is yours." She pointed to one on the right side of their bedroom door.

"It should be all ready for you, Johnathan, our Butler, cleaned it up for you and everything."

"Uh, what?" Clint asked confused.

"Yeah I know, it's weird to have a Butler, but he's been with James' family for about fifteen years now and after James' parents died he insisted staying, so we let him." Alex explained. "Now go check out your room!"

He opened the door. It was covered in dark blue paint, but had a huge window so he could tell it would be actually really bright. His bed was queen sized with grey sheets over it. He also noticed there was a desk on the opposite wall with a small laptop on top. And to the left there was a bathroom with a shower.

"Wow." That's all he could say. Though it wasn't very fancy, it seemed perfect for him.

Alex laughed. "Well we tried." Giving him a nudge. "Now get some shut eye, we got a lot going on tomorrow. Some of James' clothes are in the bathroom, they might be too big, but we'll get you some new clothes pretty soon."

With that Alex turned around and opened the door. Right when she was about to walk out Clint spoke up.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes Clint?"

Clint looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Thank you."

Alex gave a small smile. "No problem, now get some sleep."

Clint nodded as she shut the door. And just like that, he was by himself.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"How is he?" James asked when Alex came back into the kitchen.

"He's still pretty uncomfortable, but besides that, good." She sat down at the bar.

James nodded and set a bowl of mac and cheese in front of her.

"Wow, this is fancy." She said sarcastically.

"Only the best for you, darling." He answered back with the same tone. Sitting beside her, he started digging in.

"We're doing the right thing, right?" She asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

James looked up and gave her a reassuring look. "I think so." He answered sincerely.

She smiled back at him, grateful for that conformation, and went back to eating her food.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Maria didn't know what to do.

Clint was like a little brother to her, though it wasn't expressed all the time, she loved him. Not in a gross, 'I want to marry you' kind of way, but in a sibling kind of way.

Many people think it was just Phil to get him out of his dark days, but in all reality, she was there just as much as the handler was. She'd been taking care of him since day one, making sure (well at least trying) he would stay out of trouble, sit with him on the roof after a bad dream if Phil had left somewhere, she even was there holding his hand and telling him that his old handler was gone.

Yes, she knew she could never have what he and Natasha have, but she seemed to have a little more. He would always think of Natasha as his best friend, but he would always count on Maria to have as family in his crazy, upside down world.

When she found out Clint was missing, she almost had a breakdown right then and there. But, instead of grieving in self-pity, she got to work. So, that's why now she is sitting in a hotel in Switzerland, keeping Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Natasha Romanoff online, and trying to direct Captain America on where to go.

" _I'm sorry Maria."_ Steve said through the com.

"You're fine Steve, I need to take a little break too." She said back, realizing how tired she was.

Currently Steve Rogers was in a cab, coming back to the hotel, and trying to maybe get some sleep.

 _"_ _No, I'm sorry about Bart-, I mean, Clint. I know how close you guys were."_

Maria's eyes started tearing up. With little confidence she had, she replied with, "He's not gone yet, Captain."

Though she couldn't see it, Steve nodded in agreement, getting a new determination to find the missing teammate.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Hey all!**

 **I am soooo sorry, it had been another two weeks since I updated and I feel horrible. But, in my defense I had been out of town all last week so that's got to count for something, right?**

 **Anyways, I noticed I didn't get many reviews (P.S. thank you for those who did), but that means I didn't get an answer to my previous question of who James should be. In all honesty, I still have no idea. I am leaning towards him not being connected at all, but I don't know.**

 **So please review your opinions about it, and please give feedback!**

 **Remember, the more reviews, the quicker I update!**


	7. Chapter 6

_He woke up tied to a chair._

 _It was musty and dark, he could smell the mold that was throughout the whole room and hear rodents scampering across the concrete floor. Actually, from what he could tell, the whole room was covered in concrete._

 _He was shivering, he didn't know how it happened, but he was soaked from head to toe._

 _"_ _Ah ha, so you're finally awake." Someone said calmly._

 _"_ _Who are you?" Was his remediate response._

 _The mysterious person circled around, as if examining him. "Tsk tsk, agent, you don't really think I'm that stupid to give you my name, we've only just met!" The man said mockingly._

 _Clint stayed silent._

 _"_ _Let's begin." The man ripped off Clint's blindfold, letting streams of light abuse his eyes. "Now, as I recall, you know nothing about me, but I know almost everything about you."_

 _"_ _That's not creepy." Clint said under his breath, sarcastically._

 _"_ _Actually you're not that off about me, but I would say more maniacal than anything else."_

 _Clint was stunned, no right of mind person would admit to that._

 _"_ _I'm done having this conversation, let's move on."_

 _"_ _Oh, but we've just begun!" Clint grinned to himself._

 _"_ _Yes, I wish I could stay and chat, but I am on a tight schedule." The man said back, then for the first time walked in front of Clint so he could see the man's face._

 _He looked like any given day guy. His blond hair was cut very short, not quite a buzz cut, but the next step up. His eyes were dark brown, blending into the black centers. He was very tall, probably 6.5 at the very least. He was wearing jeans and black t-shirt with black shoes. All in all, if you saw this man on the street, you would think he was just a regular guy, maybe even with a family. The only thing wrong with that picture was that he was holding a knife._

 _"_ _Do you see that camera?" He pointed just ahead of him, maybe ten feet away. "That camera is going to capture all your pain."_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

Alex woke up, she knew something was off.

3:37 am, was what her clock said on her nightstand.

"James." She whispered to her roommate sleeping beside her. She heard a thump, making her more on edge. "James!" Whisper had turned sharper.

"Mmm?" He groaned into his pillow.

Suddenly there was a short yell and a loud banging noise coming from down the hall. That had woken James completely, he sat up quickly. "Was that just me, or did you hear that too?" He asked her.

All she could do was answer with a swift nod before she jumped out of bed and headed out of their room. She opened the door slightly before it was slammed shut and James's body blocking her way.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

"What do you think I'm doing? What do you think you're doing? I can't just let you out there!" He accused back to her.

"Oh well _excuse_ me!" With that she shoved past him and headed towards the place where the sound came from.

James rolled his eyes and gave a frustrated sigh before following her down the hall.

They both had gotten to Clint's bedroom door. Alex reached for the handle, but James grabbed it first. "At least let me go in before you do, just to be sure." He trailed off at the end, noting that it sounded really cheesy.

Alex didn't seem to notice, and just nodded along with it.

He opened the door cautiously, immediately regretting to not have some sort of weapon with him. That thought quickly vanished as he took in the scene before him.

Clint was standing by the bed, blanket in hand, and was glaring down at the bedside table while he was rubbing the side of his head.

"What in the name…" James asked while Alex was snickering in the background.

Clint turned around quickly, startled that the two of them had made an entrance. "Uhh, I fell off the bed..." He answered stupidly, unsure of what else to say.

Alex gave a full on laugh and made her way over to him. "We can see that, are you okay?" Asking with humor in her tone.

He nodded and flinched at the movement. "Ow…" He mumbled and rubbed his head again.

She forced him down to sit on the bed. "Let me have a look at that." She turned his head to the side and rubbed her hand over a bump, which made Clint flinch again. "That's a pretty big goose egg on your head. James, will you go get and icepack?"

James nodded and left the room.

Soon it was just those two alone. Alex was first to break the silence. "Can I ask what made you fall off your bed?"

Clint looked up at her, then back down at his hands. "I just had a weird dream."

"Sounds more like a nightmare."

Clint hesitated. "No, well, it was more of like a flashback, but I don't remember if it was real or not. You know?"

She nodded. "Do you think it was real?"

He looked up at her again. "I sure hope not."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Natasha stared at the blank wall in front of her.

She had woken up at four in the morning and wasn't able to get back to sleep. Too many thoughts clouded her brain, most of which included Clint.

Clint. He has been missing for only about a week now, but to her it felt like much longer.

The morning she found out he was missing, she didn't really comprehend it. Sure she got to work on finding him and everything, but it was only until later that night when she fully took in that information and had a full on breakdown.

Something was missing from her life, it felt like once Clint was gone the other half of her was gone. It sounds cliché, but she can't deny that it's true.

 _"_ _Natasha?"_ Bruce Banner called from the other side of the door.

She quickly wiped her tears that she hadn't even realized were falling down her face, and looked at the clock. It read 6:30 am. _Time flies when you're having fun._

Opening her door she sees a tired looking doctor in the clothes he worn yesterday with a folder in his hand. "Yes?" She asks.

"Cap-…Steve found something." He answered, almost out of breath.

She quickly shut her door and followed Bruce down to the main floor of the Avengers Tower. She found Tony and Thor looking at the Stark pad showing Steve's face on it. Tony looked up, noticing that the Black Widow was dressed in her pajamas, but decided not to comment about it and turn to the matter which was in hand. "Natasha, glad you could make it. Now Steve, can you _please_ tell us what you found."

Steve nodded, " _Yeah."_ He said simply and lifted an object onto the screen.

Natasha gasped with surprise, it was Clint's bow.

 _"_ _Yeah that was my reaction too."_ Maria Hill stepped into view.

" _I found it in a dumpster outside of a warehouse. I didn't go inside yet, but I returned back to our hotel to see if we could find any fingerprints."_

 _"_ _But so far, nothing."_ Maria finished off.

Natasha stepped forward to be closer to the screen. "Clint would never leave his bow."

 _"_ _Yeah, we know, but that's what got us thinking."_ Steve spoke up. _"Whoever took Clint had to be smart, that's how we know that he's alive. No one that smart would leave a weapon, outside of a shady warehouse, if he killed someone just right there. No, he has to be alive, but he is somewhere else, somewhere he can't contact anyone."_

"That doesn't make sense. Clint would always find a way to contact, the only way he couldn't is if…." Natasha trailed off.

"Is if he didn't know about us." Tony finished.

 **0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

A knock at the door woke him up, slightly.

He groaned into the pillow and buried his face into it. His head hurt like crazy!

The door opened and he heard footsteps make his way over to him. A hand combed through his hair, "Wake up sleepy head."

 _Alex._

"Go away." He said into his pillow.

"Nuh uh, you can't get rid of me that easily. Come on, I have breakfast ready downstairs." In one swift movement she pulled off the blankets, he shivered, pulling into himself to salvage the warm air that had just been brutally been taken from him. "I see you down in five." With that she walked out of his room and shut the door while smirking to herself. It was like waking up a teenager.

He groaned into his pillow one more time before sitting up and getting out of bed. He looked at the dresser across the room noticing a set of clothes laying on top. Just a blue t-shirt and dark jeans, but it worked for him.

Once he got dressed, he grabbed his crutches and hobbled downstairs still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He sat down heavily at the table, not really aware of anything.

"Good morning." She set down a plate of food and kissed him on his temple. Even though it was really out of the blue, and he didn't really notice, it felt pretty good.

He grunted, not having enough energy to make an actual response.

Alex laughed, "I can see you're not really a morning person."

"Is anybody?" Clint questioned under his breath.

Chuckling again, she sat across from him. "How's your head?" She asked as she started digging into her food that sat before her.

"Fine, I have a little bit of a headache, but I'll live." Clint looked around, noticing something was missing. "Where's James?"

Alex looked up from her food, "Got called into work, something about a ' _one in a million opportunity',_ so it's just going to be you and me today!"

"Oh, okay." Clint took another bite. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well I thought we should probably go shopping for clothes, then I don't know, go to a movie or something, what do you think?"

Clint shrugged, "I'm good with whatever."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shopping was a success. They found tons of clothes that Clint liked, matter of fact, he said yes to just about everything. The movie was also good, it was nice to have a break from running around all day. By the time they got home Clint's foot started giving him a hard time and ended up laying down on the sofa with it propped up, watching T.V.

Alex put some ice over it, also some on his wrist and head. "I'm cold." He complained to her with a pouty face on.

"Well that's what you get from being injured." She through a blanket over him and headed to the kitchen to make some dinner. "Johnathan?" She called to the butler.

"Yes madam?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Can you please help me with dinner," She leaned in closer to him and slightly whispered, "and can you please keep an eye on Clint?"

He nodded, "Of course, madam."

James walked through the front door a little after six. It was dark by the time he got home, but too early for anyone to go to sleep. Well, except for Clint. He seemed to be asleep all the time.

"His foot was hurting him, so I gave him some medicine and he just passed out." Alex said, rapping her arms around him from the back as she kissed his cheek. "How was your day?"

"Good, we closed a pretty big deal, so that's something." He turned around and kissed her on the lips. "How was yours?"

"Great, we went shopping and found a lot of clothes, then we saw a movie, good bonding." She chuckled.

"Hmm." He hummed, and walked to the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

"Homemade roast, Sir." Johnathan answered politely.

"John, I told you a thousand times, call me James."

Before he could say anything else, the doorbell cut him off. "Who in the name could that be this late?" James asked no one in particular.

"I got it, Sir." Johnathan walked to the door, James and Alex following from a distance, and opened the door. At least six men dressed in all black stood at the door. Before Johnathan could even get one word out, the leader (or so it looked like) punched him in the face, and blacked out.

James gasped as Alex let out a little cry of alarm.

"Where is he?" The leader demanded.

"W-who?" James asked, stunned.

"Don't give me that bull, where is he?" He almost yelled. "Find him." He said to a few in his group.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, man, just leave our house, okay? We'll call the cops."

The leader grunted with humor. "Get 'em." The three left over headed towards the couple, knives and guns in hand.

Two of them pointed their guns at the two, both prepared to fire, that is until two butter knives hit both of the guns, knocking the shot off the targets.

"What the…" James asked, very confused, and frightened in this situation.

His question was soon answered as another person made his way into the picture. Clint hit the gun out of the first guys hand hit him in the face. He was fairly easy to take out, but he didn't have time to think about that as the other guy started towards him.

They both fought for the gun, Clint elbowed the man in the face, making the guys grip slacken slightly, just enough for it to be pulled away. It landed about ten feet away, making no use for either of them now. The man hit Clint in the stomach and threw him to the side. Clint recovered quickly and pulled out a steak knives. From where, James had no idea.

Both started hand in hand combat, Clint having the upper hand with the knife. Both took turns blocking and hitting each other. Clint then somehow got his legs around the other guy's neck and flipped him, soon taking no time to stabbing him in the heart.

Two down, four to go.

Another guy surged towards him, Clint wasted no time into pulling the knife out of the dead man's chest and throwing it with perfect aim into the other guys eye.

The group was getting furious, having three already down after a short time. A man with a mustache ran towards the backside of Clint, Clint ran up the wall, doing a flip to miss the man, landing on the other side of him. He then rolled to grab the gun, which was conveniently a few feet away from him, and shot the man with perfect aim. With that he shot the man who was guarding the leader and grabbed the leader by the shirt and held him against the wall.

"Who are you?" He yelled.

"Oh Clinty boy, I'm sad that you don't remember me. Oh wait, I suppose that it's slightly my fault." He chuckled.

"Who are you?" He asked again with more force.

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Hail HYDRA!" The man grabbed the gun from Clint's hand and shot himself.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Here was the deal, I had no idea where to go with this chapter. I am so sorry it took so long, I wrote the beginning, thinking it would be all dandy and then it turned into this….so….awkward.**

 **So I decided to keep James as my character and not as Bucky. That was good that everyone had the same opinion, it made it a lot easier to decide.**

 **P.S. Thank you for all the reviews! It was awesome! Really made me happy that you guys love this story so much!**

 **Well let's recap shall we?**

 **-We start off with Clint having a flashback, so that means he's getting his memory back!**

 **-We have some cuteness with Clint and Alex. I want their relationship to grow a lot, same with James, but maybe in the next chapter.**

 **-We get some thoughts from Natasha, finally! I didn't really like how she acted when Fury told her, so I wanted to make up for that.**

 **-They figured out Clint actually doesn't remember them, so that's cool.**

 **-I keep forgetting that Clint is still injured! It's kind of ridiculous actually, but what you gonna do? I don't know. I'll try and fix that.**

 **-Also, we had a fight scene! I thought it was pretty cool. In all honesty I had no idea I was going to write this, and I am horrible at writing fight scenes, so tell me how you feel about it!**

 **-And lastly, HYDRA. I was finding a hard time of figuring out who the villain was going to be, and I just watched Captain America, and I thought, "Sure, why not?" So that's what I did.**

 **Well, tell me how you liked it!**

 **Remember, the more reviews, the faster I update!**


	8. Chapter 7

James was in shock.

Well, not shocked per say, but stunned enough to not be able to move from where he stood.

He just witnessed he house guest take out a group of armed men in less than five minutes with nothing more than a butter knife and his bare hands. This just didn't happen. Not to normal people at least, but here they stood, a butler passed out on the floor, dead men surrounding them by their feet, and Clint in the middle of it all leaning against the wall.

"Clint?" James walked cautiously towards the man. Clint didn't respond, to immerse in his thoughts to answer back. James put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Alex walked cautiously towards the two, unaware of what she should do.

Clint turned around facing James. "Sorry." Was all he said before he leaned forward and passed out in James's arms.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"I found something!" The Black Widow announced to the people in the room. Tony made his way over to the redhead who was looking at her laptop. Steve and Maria were still on the screen broadcasting from Switzerland, all of them were still in deep conversation about how to find Clint that they almost missed Natasha's announcement.

"What is it?" Tony said, looking over her shoulder. "No way…"

 _"_ _What?"_ Steve asked, wanting to know what made the rest of the team on the other side of the screen get all jittery.

"I found a match to Clint's face." Natasha clarified. "It's in an airport in….New York?" She finished with a question.

Now it was Maria's turn to say 'what'.

"Yeah, it's clearly him, 95.7% match. It looks like he's getting on another flight to," She paused, squinting her eyes as if to see better, "Boston, I think."

"Why would he go to New York, not come tell us he's okay, and then go to Boston?" Tony asked annoyed.

"He doesn't know us, remember?" Bruce stated.

"Wait a sec, guys, he's with some other people."

 _"_ _Who?"_ Steve asked her.

"Give me a second…" She started typing. "Got it. It looks like he's with these people, James Greyson and Alex Hales."

"I know that name," Tony spoke up. "Yeah, Alex Hales is an architect, she's has a building just a couple blocks down from here, it's not finished, but it looks awesome!"

Natasha typed in the name. "It says she lives in Boston with James Greyson, a business man, it also says they're engaged."

 _"_ _So, do you think they took Clint to their house?"_ Steve asked.

"Looks like it." Natasha said back.

Tony turned towards the screen that Maria and Steve's faces were on. "Get the next flight out of there, because guys, it looks like we're going to Boston. Let's go find our archer."

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

After Clint passed out on them they ordered a taxi and took it to the nearest hotel. They had called the cops and told them what had happened. Well more or less, saying that the gang had tried to break in and those three were trying to defend themselves, save for Johnathan who was knocked out and got sent home after he told his side of the story. James and Alex both got to tell what they witnessed at the hotel room because of Clint. An EMT had looked over him saying that he was pretty much fine though his foot had swollen up and was covered in a bruise that would give him problems for a while. Other than that he would mostly just be exhausted.

"Thank you officer, we'll be sure to call if we remember anything else." James shook the man's hand and led him out the door.

"No problem, we'll be back to check on you three tomorrow, have a nice night." With that the three of them were alone.

"Gosh…" James leaned against the door, running a hand through his hair. Alex came to the side of him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What are we going to do?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"I don't know." James sighed. "Who is this guy?" He said gesturing towards the man passed out on one of the beds.

Alex shrugged and made her way over to the man and stroked his hair out of his face. "I have no idea, but we promised we would take care of him, and even though we don't know anything about him, that's exactly what we're going to do." She said with so much determination that James just had to agree.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

 _"_ _Have you met your match, Hawk?" The man pulled the syringe away from his harm, he could already feel the effect of the drug._

 _"_ _Not ev'n close…" He slurred. Two days of torture would do that to you._

 _The man laughed, clearly seeing through his façade. "Hmhmm, I can see that. Ralph, keep an eye on him, there is something I need to do."_

 _Soon it was just Ralph, a kid, no more than three years younger than Clint himself, though it looked like he'd already been through enough to make him look older. You could see it in his eyes._

 _"_ _So, Ralph, what brings you here?" Ralph just scoffed at him, clearly not amused. "Uh-huh, I feel ya."_

 _Ralph walked away from him and sat down on a chair about five feet away from the prisoner. Wrong move._

 _During the time Ralph made his way over to the chair and took a seat, Clint had escaped his bindings and kicked him in the face, knocking him over onto the floor. The younger man grunted, not expecting the prisoner to get out of his bindings, especially after he just took a very strong drug._

 _They both quickly recovered from the blow and were now in hand-to-hand combat. Clint couldn't see clearly, the drug now almost to full effect, he could feel something pulling on his brain. He put that aside, focusing on the fight._

 _Ralph was a skilled fighter, he got a few hits in here and there, but luckily Clint was just as good. One kick to the face was all it brought for Ralph to have the upper hand. Clint sat dazed leaning against the wall after slamming into it, his head was pounding. Ralph walked casually over to the injured man, "I guess you're not as tough as they say you are." He stomped on his hand sending a wave of pain though Clint. He could feel the bones crack and the pressure wasn't letting up. He gasped at the sudden pain. "Poor, poor little bird, now you can't use your precious bow." He said in mock sympathy._

 _All the sudden Ralph pulled him up by his injured hand, sending more pain to his arm, and dragged him to the roof. "I guess this is how you're gonna die, kind of ironic, being that your code name is a bird and you're going to be thrown off a building." He laughed to himself and brought up his gun. "So long Hawkeye."_

 _Adrenaline must've kicked in at that moment, or the pure will of not wanting to die, but soon Clint was back on his feet, kicked Ralph's legs out from under him, grabbed his gun that had fallen out of his hands, and with one pull of the trigger, a life had ended._

 _Relief was what he felt for a brief moment, being free from containment, but that soon stopped when he got a slamming sensation in his head so powerful and unexpected that it made him step backwards, just enough to be in a freefall of the building._

 _0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

Alex and James both fell asleep around midnight, after a police left, and making sure Clint was alright. There was only two beds in the room, but someone had brought up a cot for James to sleep on. It had been a restless night for James, considering he couldn't get into a comfortable position half of the night, so at 6:30 in the morning, he decided it was time for him to get up and make some breakfast.

Within fifteen minutes eggs were cooked, bacon was keeping warm in the microwave, and bread was in the toaster. The police requested that food be brought up to their room last night, so they had enough meals for three days, not saying they would stay that long, but you never know.

James had turned on the T.V. to wait for the others to wake up, though during that time he heard a noise coming from one of the beds. Quickly he turned his head, not expecting sound to come from that direction just yet. He saw Clint twisting and turning in the bed with a frown occupying his face. _Bad dream,_ he mused to himself as he got up walking towards the bed.

"Clint?" He asked him trying to wake him from his sleep.

Clint moaned into the pillow, either out of discomfort or pain.

"Hey, buddy, time to get up." He nudged him, only to get another moan out of him. Sweat started to bead on the younger man's forehead, clearly something was wrong.

He tried one more time to wake him, running his hand across Clint's forehead and through his hair. That must've worked because suddenly Clint shot up from the bed, almost knocking heads with James in the process.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's okay, it's okay." He could see fear in the young man's eyes. _Something must've shaken him up good._

After Clint's breathing had calmed down, and James wasn't worried about him hyperventilating, he started asking questions. "You okay man?"

Clint nodded, "I need a glass of water." He got up from the bed and made his way to the kitchen. James sat there for a moment before he followed him.

Silence engulfed the room, being that Clint was taking a huge gulp from his cup while James had no idea what to say. "So." He broke the silence and Clint turned to look at him. "What was your dream about?"

Clint gave a shaken breath. "It was a flashback."

This got James interested. "About what?"

"The reason why I lost my memory." A pause, and a questioning look from James made him finish. "I was drugged."

"How…?" James started to ask, but stopped not knowing how to respond.

"I was taken, kidnapped, he took me to a lab or something and left me with a guy. The drug was already in my system, I could feel it pulling on my brain, but I got a chance to escape. Me and the other guy, Ralph was his name I think, got in fight, he's the one who broke my wrist. He took me to the roof to kill me. I…I shot him." He paused letting James take that in. "Then the pain in my head hit me hard, and suddenly I was falling. I remember pain, then I blacked out."

He finished, James looking at him in awe. "Why would they want you to suffer like that? Who are you?"

"I don't know!" Clint yelled. "I don't know." He said quieter. "But the man called me Hawkeye, right before he was trying to kill me."

"Hawkeye?" James asked stunned. "THE Hawkeye? Like on the Avengers team, Hawkeye?"

Clint looked confused. "The Avengers? What's that?"

James gave a disbelieving laugh. "Clint, buddy, I think that we finally have a lead on figuring out who you really are."

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

 **Hi everyone! I am so sorry I took so long to post, but it's been kind of hectic with school starting and on top of that I had a little bit of writers block.**

 **But, I plan to post again soon, I feel like I owe you guys two chapters this week.**

 **Thank you all for being loyal to this story and reviewing! I really appreciate that!**

 **Also, I started another story as well, it's called "Brothers - Wait, what?" Its a story about Clint (of course) and his relationship with Steve, it will probably be about 10 chapters long and you can find this story on my page. So go check it out!**

 **And lastly, please review, the more reviews the faster I update!**


	9. Chapter 8

_Hawkeye_

 _Hawk…eye?_

 _Eye of a hawk?_

 _What does that even mean?_

That name kept running through Clint's mind, and he hated it.

He hated how he couldn't remember it even though James clearly recognized it.

He hated how it made no sense whatsoever. Was he half hawk? Did he loose an eye years ago and have it replaced with a hawks? None of it seemed to make sense and it drove him up the wall.

After James left to the other room to finish breakfast, Clint was left alone with his thoughts. His mind kept going back to that dream, no, nightmare he had this morning. It was all just so confusing! And to be honest, it made him scared of _what_ he really is. How could someone kill another person? Was he really just a monster that good people were trying to get rid of?

 _No. Stop it. If they were good, then they wouldn't have tried to killed James and Alex. Alex and James are good people._

"Clint." He swiftly looked up from his hands. "Time to eat."

* * *

Breakfast was silent.

Clint felt awkward sitting in front of his caretakers. He would catch them starring in between bites, he couldn't tell if it was them being curious, amazed, or terrified. Probably all three.

He just wanted to disappear into a crowed, but that was kind of hard with just three people.

"So." James spoke up, only to end up creating more tension. "Breakfast was, um, good, didn't you think so, Clint?"

Clint gave a little nod, still looking down at his food.

"Oh my- Clint!" Alex suddenly yelled at him, making him flinch at the sudden negative attention. "What in the heck was that last night?!"

"Alex, maybe we should-"

"No! We got _attacked_ last night in our own home and freakin' Clint went all ninja moves on them and now we're going to pretend it didn't even happen?!"

"No!" Cutting James off again. "No! I want answers and I want them now!"

She looked at Clint with anger while he was trying to avoid her gaze.

"Maybe it would be best if you started talking, buddy." James said unsurely to him.

"I, uh, I'm…I…" He was at loss for words. How could he explain if he didn't even understand?

James sighed. "Okay, Alex, babe," He turned towards the female. "You've heard of the Avengers, right?"

"What are you getting at James?" She responded tensely.

He gave a nervous laugh, looking at Clint out of the corner of his eye. "Well, he…um, is one-?"

Before she could answer the phone rang. _Saved by the bell,_ Clint chuckled to himself, even though none of this was remotely funny.

Confusion was written all over her face as she got up to answer the room phone.

* * *

"Uh, hello?"

" _Ah yes, hello, this is Ms. Hales, right? How are you?"_ A man's voice vibrated though the phone. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Um, I'm fine. Who is this?"

From the table Clint could see the confusion deepen across her face. He could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation before Alex took the cordless phone and stepped out of the room.

 _"_ _Oh my apologies, my names' Stark, Tony Stark, maybe you've heard of me."_

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Stark! What-why are you calling?" The man chuckled on the other side.

 _"_ _Well it seems you have our bird, Clint, may I speak with him please?"_

"You're bird? Uh, yeah, let me get him." _Bird?_

* * *

"Who do you think it is?" Clint turned to James right after the door shut.

"I have no idea. I haven't told anyone we were here, and I doubt Alex had either. Maybe it's the police?"

Clint nodded, seeing that was a reasonable explanation.

It was quite for a minute, both were trying to hear the conversation from behind the door, when suddenly it opened.

"Uh, Clint, phone's for you." She gave him a look. "It's Tony Stark."

 _Tony Stark? Who the heck is that?_

* * *

Tony was ecstatic.

Finally after what seemed like much of searching, the found him.

Clint was like a brother to him. An annoying, pranking little brother that had almost killed him more times than he would've liked. That kind of brother. Though Loki was worse to Thor, he actually intentionally tried to kill his older brother, while it was accidental for Clint.

So when he found out where that Hawk was, he immediately called him, not even thinking to call the rest of the Avengers, but after this conversation, he wished he had.

 _"_ _H-hello?"_ _Uh. He sounded less confident than before. Eh, it's probably nothing._

"Clint! Buddy! How are you?" Stark asked happily.

 _"_ _I'm fine, I guess. May I ask why you called?"_

He chuckled to himself, that little jokester. "Well, I called because we've been looking for you for over a month! Not even one phone call? Gosh Clint, how rude." He laughed to himself. "Where are you?" Even though he already knew the answer, Steve said it wasn't polite to assume.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, I'm not sure I should tell you."_

"Mr. Stark? What's that, are you being formal now? Okay, _Mr. Barton,_ all the Avengers have been wondering where you've been, Nat's been going out of her mind! Ha, come home, I have a flight for you at six to come back to New York, you know my place right?"

 _"_ _I-I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but I don't know what you're talking about."_

And that was what made Tony's life crumble into itself.

* * *

Clint walked back into the hotel room confused. How would that guy know him, who even is that guy? After Clint asked him what he was talking about, the other side of the phone got really quiet besides heavy breathing, then quickly turned off. _Weird._

He just shrugged it off, _probably another Clint he was trying to reach, just got the names mixed up._ He tried to make sense of it.

Both Alex and James looked up from the table, from what looked like a deep conversation.

"What'd he say?" Alex asked.

Clint scuffed out of disbelief. "He went off on New York of all places, wanted me to get on the plane there, and then just hung up on me."

Alex and James looked nervously at each other and proceeded to walk towards him.

James spoke up. "Clint, we think you should take Mr. Stark up on that offer."

"What?"

James cleared his throat. "We think its best if-"

"If what? If you get rid of me?!"

Alex spoke up, "No, no! That's not what we meant! We just thought-"

"I trusted you! I though you guys cared! I have no one else to turn to, you're the only people I know and you want to kick me out!" Only if you were really looking you could see a tear escape down his cheek.

"Clint, no we-!"

"Stop!" Clint cut off James, silencing the room. He sighed, looking down, more tears escaping. "I trusted you." He whispered, before swiftly opening the door and running out.

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's been a while!**

 **So explanation of you haven't been on my bio, but fanfiction wouldn't let me log on for the longest time, and I just figured it out today. So sorry about that, I feel bad, but what can ya do?**

 **So this chapter had loads of stuff. Sorry it kept switching POV's, but I wanted to recap everyone's thoughts, and it was a lot to take in for Alex and James btw.**

 **Well, as you can tell, this story is coming to an end. The thing is, is that I didn't want it to end within the next couple chapters so I had Clint run away to add a bit more drama. I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to end it, though I have a pretty good idea, I'm just not sure about the interactions between the Avengers, and Alex and James.**

 **But, anyways. Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! Also, with my other story, "Brothers-Wait, what?" I should be updating within the next few day, so make sure you keep an eye on that.**

 **Um, review and have a great day, I guess?**

 **Yeah. Bye!**


End file.
